


Her Words Alone

by thoughshebebbutlitle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on sneak peek, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for 5x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughshebebbutlitle/pseuds/thoughshebebbutlitle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are too many voices and she cannot separate them, there is just a tangle of sound that hurts her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Words Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the sneak peek for 5x04. I’ve had a lot of free time at college lately and what better to do than write cs fics?

The pain cripples her. She can feel the darkness creeping through her veins. Her words alone cannot stop the Dark One's taunting and even magic cannot harm it. It only nearly kills Killian. Killian who has been so gentle and kind of no with her; Killian who instantly comforts her after she nearly hits him. He cradles her in his arms and it is then that she feels her knees buckle and her body cannot hold itself up. She cannot tell if the pain makes her scream, all she knows is agony and Killian's terrified eyes and his frantic shorts for help that echo through the stone corridors. The black of unconsciousness tugs on her mind and her attempts to resist it are futile. She is aware of Killian's arms carrying her and she is left with his salty sea scent as the world fades to black.

When she comes round there are too many voices and she cannot separate them, there is just a tangle of sound that hurts her head. A moan slips through her lips and the voices pause. She is aware that so one is stocking her hair and calling her name. She knows that voice. His lilting tones soothe and coax her into opening her eyes.

"Emma, love, can you hear me? Open your eyes for me Emma." 

She can tell he is worried about her, he only uses her actual name when he is. Her eyes flutter open to meet his blue orb and she can feel the sigh that all inside the room release at the sign of life. He gives her a pained but relieved smile that instantly vanishes when she gains in pain. Her mother places a cool cloth on her forehead but she pushes it off in protest with a shiver. She is so cold yet she can tell that she is running a fever. She drifts in and out of their conversations, her father joined them and the voices got louder. She keeps her eyes locked with Killian's and grasps to his hook as an anchor to reality.

She is being helped up. She somehow understands that she is to follow Henry a as the trio weave and their way through the maze-like castle that Henry seems to understand. They pause occasionally for Emma to steady herself against Killian, who is right behind her - with a hand on the small back - the entire journey. Eventually it all becomes too much for the semi-conscious princess and Killian heaves her up with a groan. She protests but he merely cradles her closer and proclaims,

"I've carried rum barrels heavier than you!"

She is transported back to their time travelled adventures that seem so long ago now. She peers up at his beautiful face that is unaware of the impact of his words as he concentrates on navigating through the increasingly tight corridors, with her curled up safe in is arms.


End file.
